Vindicated
by Nanaja
Summary: After Draco learns a shocking truth, everything has turned around for him. After his family and house desert him, who would have thought it would be someone he hated to finally care? HermDraco
1. Tears

Alright, I'm going to try this story again. I started it, but deleted it after getting bored. So I shall try not to this time and keep going! Warning, first time writing a Harry Potter story, and of course I had to make it a Hermione/Draco one, because I love that pairing. Also warning that this is if "Harry Potter and Half Blooded Prince" didn't happen. So I guess it's a bit of a AU fic. ANYWAY…..hope you enjoy it! Review please!

DISCLAIMER

Don't own anything except the plot and Aiden Calder

88888888888888888888888

"Get the door!" Draco Malfoy yelled after swallowing a bite of his ham sandwich. The chimes rang and echoed through the empty halls again. He threw his half eaten sandwich down on his plate. Muttering something about never finding good help, he made his way to the entrance hall. Once again the chimes rang throughout the halls. "I'm coming!" He screamed at the door, worried that it might be something important for his father.

Draco reached the door and pulled it open. "Yes?" he asked in a bored drawl. "What do you want?" He stared at a man who looked to be in his early 40's, and wearing outlandish wizard clothes of green, blue, and gold. When Draco looked up into the man's face, he became startled. I know those eyes, he thought to himself.

The man looked behind Draco and was scanning the room. "Are you Draco?" he asked with a heavy Irish accent.

"Yes…" He answered uncertainty. "What do you want?" He asked again.

The stranger seemed to stare at him with astonishment before his cloak flew around Draco….

88888888888888888888888

"Honestly, Harry!" Hermione screamed as her book flew from her hands. At the particular moment she was reading about the use of Pygmy sweat to reduce major swellings, Harry was demonstrating a spectacular save that Bill had done that summer while playing Quiddich at the Burrow and kicked her book away. She walked over to pick up her copy of Everyday Injuries and Magical Remedies scowling. Brushing dirt off the cover she glared at Harry as if he had just kicked a kitten across the train compartment.

"Err…sorry 'mione" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet you are." She plopped back down in her seat. As she did the sun reflected off of her new Head Girl badge and made it glimmer, instantly raising her dingy mood.

"You know," she began in a dreamy voice, "I honestly didn't think I would get it." Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes and began talking hurriedly about tryouts this year, trying to cut her off. So Hermione began reading again with a huff. She glanced over the top of her book at them.

"So who do you think is Head Boy?" She asked, venturing at a conversation that she could relate to.

"We already agreed it's Malfoy," said Ron with a snort. "I don't understand that. Sure he gets the best grades under you Hermione, but he shouldn't be Head Boy."

"Yeah, I thought they picked Head Boys and Girls by their grades AND moral," interjected Harry.

"Well, Snape probably built him up to Dumbledore." Hermione said after flicking a page over.

"Oh I can just hear it." Ron brought his hands together in his lap and looked up as if he was talking to the headmaster, his eyes going wide and dewy. "Honestly, headmaster! Young Draco spends every minute of his spare time tending for abandoned children and reading to the blind, and if he's not doing either of those then he's off gathering flowers to add a bit of color to the dingy Slythern dorm rooms!"

Harry barked with laughter while Hermione gave a small smile and a shake of her head, but they were interrupted by a small owl tapping at the window. Ron opened the window and the owl flew inside, it gave a quick glance at the trio and Hedwig, as she puffed up in alarm, before flying out the compartment door. They looked outside and witnessed 2 or 3 more owls coming into compartments along the train.

"Bet it was Neville's gran saying that he forgot something," said Ron knowingly.

A loud bang made them all look up at their compartment door. As a small ball of fire flew past the window emitting feathers, Harry was the first to open the door with Hermione right behind. As she walked into the hall she was pushed onto the ground. A surprised Draco Malfoy was on top of her. She watched him close his eyes and push himself away from her. When he opened them he glared, his red eyes burning with pure hatred.

"Don't EVER touch me you filthy, vile mudblood. You disgusting piece of trash. Don't ever come near me again." He pushed Harry away and stormed off.

"Well nice to know he's doing well." Harry reached down a hand to lift up Hermione. "Really, Hermione you don't have to cry, it was just Malfoy being himself."

She stood up in confusion. "What? I'm not crying." She reached up to feel her cheek and felt a small bit of wetness. Her mind flashed to his red eyes. "Malfoy was crying." She whispered to herself.


	2. Dorms

"But why would Malfoy, of all people, be crying?" Harry scratched his head at the thought.

"Don't know." Ron shoved the rest of a pumpkin pastey in his mouth. "Buf it haphta bin sumfin big." Hermione's noise crinkled up watching crumbs fly from his mouth through the window of the carriages taking them to Hogwarts.

"He also seemed to be laying the insults on me rather thickly." She noted. Ron rubbed her shoulder affectionately before realizing he was touching her, and his hand flew back to his own bubble with a blush.

Harry's eyebrows raised in realization, "He must have been plotting something BIG and it messed up! That sneaky…" Now it was Ron and Hermione's turn to roll their eyes.

"I don't think that he spends as much time plotting as you would like to believe that he does, Harry."

"Hermione's right. Maybe a pet of his died or something." Ron gave a sideways glance at her, who blushed remembering when everyone thought that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers.

Harry seemed to be put out by the fact that no one agreed with him and fell silent.

888888888888888888

"Here are your dorm rooms." Dumbledore's arms flew out to point at two separate paintings opposite of each other along the hall. Hermione's painting was of an underwater scene, with fish swimming in and out of sight.

She squealed in delight. "It's just like an aquarium!" When she walked up to it, bubbles formed 'PASSWORD?' She looked back at Dumbledore questioningly.

"For right now your names are your passwords, just until you change it. You must always let each other know your passwords in case of emergency."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Malfoy, who was looking quite put off by the idea. She glanced at his painting and saw that it was a vastly changing fountain of greens and oranges and yellows streaking up from the bottom of the canvas. Malfoy seemed to like it.

"You will find everything you need in your rooms, so I will leave you to it!" He clapped his hands together and was off before either of them could say anything. Hermione watched as Malfoy walked over to his painting; the streaks stopped forming to reveal that the painting read "PASSWORD?"

"Well, what will your password be?" Hermione asked. "I think I'll make mine 'Coffee Mate.'"

"None of your bloody business." He mumbled. He turned away, spoke his name, and walked into the doorway to his room.

"Well fine!" She yelled at the now closed hole. "Coffee Mate!" She shouted at her painting and nearly slamming it when she pulled it closed.

Hermione was quite surprised to see that the room was completely bare, except for fire place and a table with a book on it. She walked over and picked up the book, marveling at its size. 1,001 Ways to Decorate She quickly realized that they got to decorate their own rooms.

After a couple of hours, she was finally finished with a giant king size bed with satin sheets, a small area for sitting, and of course, a wall full of book shelves for part of her collection. All of it was in dark red and cream.

Smiling, she hopped into bed with her current book.


	3. Bath

A few days later Hermione was gathering her things up for a bath.

_Shampoo…conditioner…razor…shaving cream…lotion…towel…robe…_After thinking through what she needed, she lifted up all of her stuff and headed out the door of her dorm room.

She marched down the corridors, humming a tune to herself, silently wondering if she should only write 11 or 12 inches of parchment past the requirement for her Charms essay.

After knocking on the door, Hermione slid inside the bathroom and set her stuff down on the bench.

"It's so humid in here," she commented to herself. "It's like walking into a low vented Olympic sized pool room." The bathtub was pretty much the size of a small pool, so she disregarded her own last comment.

Slipping of her clothes, she gathered up her soaps and walked over to the bathtub. After finally settling on millions of tiny pink bubbles, she slid into the water and sat on the built in side bench.

"Ah…this is exactly what I needed." She scooped up the bubbles and rubbed them over her arms.

888888888888888888888

_He knows, I'm afraid. _Draco must have looked at the note a million times since he first received it on the train. He ran his hand through his hair, worrying.

Suddenly, a pair of arms slid their way around his waist and he hastily pushed the note back into his pocket.

"Come on, Draco." Pansy pulled on his robes, yanking him down the hall all the while kissing him.

"Pansy, I really need to get back to my Head Boy duties." _Like shit._ He thought to himself. _I just don't want to have to look at you for much longer._

"Oh, but, Draco…I promise you will forgive me." She said with a sly grin.

_Well if little outing includes sex…_"Alright but this has to be quick." Draco of course, is a guy with a guy brain.

Pansy pulled him against her and began to kiss him with force. Fumbling for the door handle behind her, she began to stroke the outside of his pants. Draco gave a low moan and opened the door himself.

Pushing her in, he slowly closed the door behind her. His nostrils became filled with the sent of soap and he took a moment to look around. They had made their way into the bathroom and it was currently being used.

Pansy seemed to just notice this also. She looked behind herself to see someone in the bathtub a few feet away.

"Shit." She said to herself. "We'll finish this later, Draco." She kissed him one last time and slipped out the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Pansy?" He said angrily as she closed the door behind her. "God damn-it!" He angrily looked around to see a girl sitting with her back to him in the bathtub. She seemed not to notice what happened.

After one look at her, Draco realized with who it was with a sneer. "Daphne Greengrass from Ravenclaw." He remembered hearing something about how she thought he was drop dead gorgeous, and decided that maybe he would get his fun after all.

He tiptoed over, meaning to surprise her, and noticed that her head was slightly hung. _Of course, she's asleep. Well I'll just have to wake her up. _He got down to a squatting position and began to slide his hands down her shoulders. He felt her body give a slight shudder but she seemed to still be sleeping. He then slid his hands down into the water over her chest. Leaning down he began to plant small kisses down her neck.

"I swear, Ron…you need to check your own homework." Draco nearly fell into the tub after Hermione said this. Realizing his mistake he jumped up and made a dash for the door.

88888888888888888888888

Hermione woke finally woke up to the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. She looked around and realized that someone must have just left. _Pervert._ She thought to herself. After one more look around she slid out of the tub.

Walking back to her dorm room, Hermione kept hearing a weird noise. She looked down to see a small piece of paper stuck to the bottom of her slipper. She lifted her foot up and grabbed a hold of it.

_He knows, I'm afraid. _"Who knows what and who is afraid?" Hermione asked the paper. After it failed to answer her question, she rolled it up and threw it over her shoulder.


	4. Pure?

"Get the door!" Draco Malfoy yelled after swallowing a bite of his ham sandwich. The chimes rang and echoed through the empty halls again. He threw his half eaten sandwich down on his plate. Muttering something about never finding good help, he made his way to the entrance hall. Once again the chimes rang throughout the halls. "I'm coming!" He screamed at the door, worried that it might be something important for his father.

Draco reached the door and pulled it open. "Yes?" he asked in a bored drawl. "What do you want?" He stared at a man who looked to be in his early 40's, and wearing outlandish wizard clothes of green, blue, and gold. When Draco looked up into the man's face, he became startled. I know those eyes, he thought to himself.

The man looked behind Draco and was scanning the room. "Are you Draco?" he asked with a heavy Irish accent.

"Yes…" He answered uncertainty. "What do you want?" He asked again.

The stranger seemed to stare at him with astonishment before his cloak flew around Draco.

"Oh, God! Finally I get to see you after all of these years." With this man's arms wrapped around him, Draco found that it was quite difficult to reach his wand.

"Aiden?" The man looked up to Draco's mother, who just entered the room. "Aiden, what are you doing here?" She whispered angrily. "You're lucky he's gone now. What the bloody hell gave you the notion to come here?"

Aiden let go of Draco and ran to Narcissa. "I have _every_ right to see him. He's mine."

"That doesn't matter! You know what would happen to you, me, even Draco if anyone found out!"

"But no one will find out. Look at me!" Aiden turned around in place. "I look just like the rest of you."

"Find out what?" Draco said with an uncharacteristic wobble in his voice. "What's going on here?" Both of the adults turned to look at him, then each other. "Mother! What is going on?" Narcissa began to wring her hands at Draco's questions.

"Well, Narcissa, if you won't tell him then I will." Aiden turned to Draco, with a strange mixture of greed, love, and happiness in his eyes. "You are _my _son, Draco, not Lucius's."

_That's why I recognized his eyes. They are mine._ Draco thought to himself.

"And he is a muggle, you are not a pure blood, Draco." Narcissa added.

There was a small audible gasp from the corner of the room. All three heads turned to see a small house elf in the doorway.


	5. News

Hermione was bouncing around Draco, trying to get his attention. "I know it's still only September, but we need to start planning the Halloween dance. Also, it wouldn't hurt to start on the Yule Ball."

Draco rolled his eyes and kept walking down the corridor. He was stopped short by Hermione stopping right in front of him. He side stepped to move out of the way, but she moved in the same direction. He turned away from her accusing eyes.

"What is your problem, Malfoy? I thought that even _you_ wouldn't brush aside your Head Boy duties. You hardly ever pay attention at our meetings. Plus you never-"

"Just mind your own bloody business!" He yelled down in her face.

"There's no need to swear, at me. I'm just trying to help." He tried to walk away again but she followed him.

"And why exactly is it that you want to help me? Think you will win some award for joining up the rival houses?" He turned to see her face turn pink.

"Well I thought that it would just be good to set an example for the younger students! I just wanted to know if you needed help."

Draco stopped and turned on her. "If I _did_ need help…you, Potty, and Weasel would be the last people I would talk to. So if you would just get the flying fuck out of my way, I would like to go to my dorm room now."

He tore away from a stunned looking Hermione.

888888888888888888

"No," he whispered to himself. "No, no, no, no, no!" Draco tore the paper in half and tore it again. "No! It's not true!" Tears began streaming down his face. "No, please, God, tell me this isn't true!"

He turned around and began punching the stone wall in his dorm. It hurt so much, but he didn't care. "It's not true! It's not!" He kept yelling at himself, punching the wall harder. Blood was trickling down his fists and wall to the floor below him. He picked up a glass vase from the table beside him. It contained a dozen dark red roses that his mother sent him. Draco threw it at the wall, and watched as it smashed into pieces and the water spread the blood out even more. "Fuck you, you god-damned bastard!"

"Malfoy!" He heard a muffled voice yell. He looked towards his entrance. "Malfoy is that you in there?"

"Get away from my room!" He screamed back.

There was silence on the other side of the door before, "Malfoy, are you ok in there?"

He stormed over to the door and yanked it open, the painting coming with it. He looked down at Hermione's startled face. "I'm just fine and dandy you mudblood fuck up!" He watched her eyes search him up and down and they settled on his swollen fists.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. His response was slamming the door back in her face.

Draco stormed across the room back to his punching spot. As he stepped to his wall he slipped on the water and blood mixture on the floor. Falling on his side his head hit the corner of the table that held the vase of flowers minutes earlier. He finally fell on the floor with a moan on top of the shattered glass. Draco felt some of it cut into his skin. He let out a loud moan.

"Draco Malfoy, open this-" he remembered seeing the door swing open and Hermione rushing towards him.

"I forgot to change the password…" and he fell into darkness.

8888888888888888888888

Hermione heard yelling as she was walking down the corridor to her dorm. Curious, she pressed her ear against the painting entrance of Draco's dorm. She heard slams and him screaming 'no' over and over again.

"Malfoy!" She yelled at the painting.

The noises stopped for a brief moment. "Get away from my room!" She heard him scream back.

She stepped back and looked at the painting. "Malfoy, are you ok in there?" Hermione was slightly scared. Sure she hated him, but it sounded like someone was getting killed in there. 

She heard stomps coming towards her and the door swung open. "I'm just fine and dandy you mudblood fuck up!" Draco yelled down at her. Hermione eyes widened as she saw that his shirt and swollen fists had blood stains on them. Even his face had some splatters of red.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. But he just slammed the door in her face.

Hermione was quite upset at this point. She really had no idea what was going on, but she was going to find out. "If he is hurting another student I will be sure that he gets thrown out of this school.

She was startled by a loud bang and a moan.

"Draco Malfoy, open this-" The painting swung open. _He never changed the password from his name._ Hermione realized. She stepped in and saw Draco sprawled on the floor with glass and water all around him. She heard him mutter something before he fell unconscious. She quickly surveyed the scene and saw blood on the wall and on the corner of the table. Which seemed the be the cause for the new gash in the corner of his head and bloody hands.

"Can't we just have one year without weird stuff happening?" She sighed to herself.


	6. Warm

Draco felt a slight tapping on the side of his already throbbing forehead. He moaned and opened his eyes to see Hermione dabbing at his forehead with a wet washcloth. He moaned again, this time in annoyance.

"Get out, Granger." He watched her roll her eyes.

"You know you should be thanking me." She started to dab a bit harder. "If I would have taken you to Madam Pomfrey, she would have figured out that your hands weren't accidents. And then you would be in big trouble."

"Oh? And just how do you know they weren't accidents, Granger?"

"Because…you can't heal self inflictions with magic, and I couldn't heal them with magic. Why else would I be in your room taking care of you?" She waved her hands around to emphasize her point.

"Maybe it's because I'm a sexy beast." Draco said with his infamous smirk. Hermione's eyes widened at what he had said and he realized he just flirted with her. He quickly changed his features to a scowl and turned his face away.

"And in case you are wondering…no…I'm not going to tell anyone." He looked back at her big brown eyes.

"Tell people what? That I was pissed and started punching the wall! Wow, Granger, thanks!"

"You know what? Fine! Fuck you, Malfoy. I have been nothing but courteous and kind to you but I can see you wouldn't know what those words meant if you had the dictionary itself telling you!" She threw the damp washcloth at his face and stormed out of the room.

Draco plucked the washcloth off of his face and glared after her retreating figure. For once he couldn't think of anything to say as she slammed the door behind her.

He looked down at the wet cloth in his hand and noticed that it felt warm. Then he looked down at the spot she was sitting on his bed. He touched it, and noticed that it too felt warm.

He liked the feeling.


	7. Potions

Hermione slammed her portrait door shut. "That cheeky bastard!" she yelled to no one in particular. "I do nothing but try to help him and he acts like an asshole! Well we'll see if THAT ever happens again. Next time he tries to kill himself he can ju-" she stopped herself.

_Was that really what he was trying to do?_ She wondered. _Kill himself?_ She looked back towards the door, trying to see past it into Draco's room. "No," she told herself. "he must have just been really angry."

Hermione changed her clothes and slipped under her covers. She stared at her door some more, willing herself the ability to see past it. It was hard for her to sleep. She felt the need to check on him.

_Something must be awfully wrong. _She thought to herself. Hermione felt her worry for him grow. _He may be an asshole, but he is still a person._ She thought about how she had tried to take care of him. He was really very cute passed out except for the blood all over him. She thought about how he had momentarily lost character and flirted with her. Her stomach seemed to fill with an odd sense of warmth. But then she thought about how he had yelled at her.

"Well whatever upset him," she told herself, "he totally deserves it." And with a self satisfactory nod, she drifted off to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888

Draco woke up with his hands and head throbbing. He did NOT want to go to classes today, but he had advanced potions today with Hermione and he knew if he didn't go she would think that he had finished himself off.

A small smile graced his lips at the thought of her worried. _Whatever I can do to cause her trouble._ He thought. _Then again, if I don't go, she will probably come looking for me and rant about how as a Head, I shouldn't be skipping class. _His small inner battle between skipping and going to class ended with the decision of going. He got up and dressed.

888888888888888888888888888888

"Who are you looking for?" Harry asked. Hermione shifted her gaze from the potions door to Harry's bright green eyes.

"Hmmm? What?"

"I said who are you looking for?" He asked again as he pulled out a quill from his bag.

_Well there is no use in lying_. She thought to herself. "Malfoy."

Ron's head picked up from his desk. "Why are you looking for that git?" He tried to stifle a yawn. "He saunters in whenever he feels like it."

"Maybe he's skipping class." Harry interjected.

"Maybe he's hurt!" Ron said excitedly. "Or poisoned, or dead, or maybe-"

"He is NOT dead!" Hermione spat. Harry and Ron stared at her for a moment. "Well, at least he had better not be! I….I can't do all of my Head duties by myself! Besides he shouldn't be skipping class, he needs to set an example." Her gazed flashed towards the door again. Truth be told, she would understand if he didn't come to class today. He was pretty badly banged up yesterday.

Just as Professor Snape strode in to begin class, Malfoy came in through the door. The Slytherins all stopped staring at Snape to look at him. Some of them shocked looks, others hatred. Pansy Parkson gave a small gasp, her eyes wide in horror.

Malfoy pretended not to notice this and sat down at a table at the end of the row. He placed his bandaged hands below his desk and dropped his head.

"What do you think is going on?" Harry whispered. "Are the Slytherins mad at him?"

"Potter! That's 10 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. Do it again and you get detention." Hermione saw hatred flash in Harry's eyes but he stopped talking.

She noticed that no one turned to snicker at Harry getting yelled at. Instead they kept stealing glances at Malfoy. Some of them with pure hatred in their eyes.


	8. Drunk

"Something really weird must be going on with Malfoy." Harry said as he twirled his spaghetti around his fork.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out what was going on in potions." Ron agreed, "I mean, none of the Slytherins would talk to him, and Crabbe and Goyle didn't partner him. He did his potion by himself."

"Yeah," Hermione wondered. "You could definitely feel the tension in the room." They were talking freely at the Great Hall eating their dinner. Hermione turned to look at the Slytherin table. "He's not here yet either."

"Miss Granger? Could I have a word with you please?" She whirled around to see Dumbledore.

"Of course Headmaster!" She hoped up and walked with him out into the hallway. She turned just in time to see Ron and Harry wave at her with curious looks on their faces. She followed him up a few flights of stairs and through a couple of hidden doors when they reached her and Malfoy's hallway. "Wow Headmaster," she said as she looked around. "It takes me twice as long to get here. I didn't know you could go that way."

"Miss Granger I'm sorry to say that Mr. Malfoy is not doing very well at this present time." She looked up to see that Dumbledore did not look like his cheerful self. Worry brushed against her.

"Is he ok?"

"I would have to say that no, he is not. He is in his room right now, a bit…" He seemed to be looking for the right word, "tipsy at the moment. I am willing to look over his infraction of the rule for no alcohol within school grounds because I know he is going through a tough time."

Hermione looked up at him puzzled. "I'm afraid I don't understand Headmaster."

"I'm sorry, but it is not my place to talk about his private affairs. I only ask that you go in and try to talk to him. As a fellow student, Head, and…" he paused for a moment, looking at her. "and as a young woman."

Her eyes became wide at what she thought he was implying.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger I did not make myself clear." She could see a slight Dumbledore's cheeks flush slightly. "I meant that he needs a woman beside him now to comfort him."

Hermione thought that it still sounded a bit sexual but she understood what he meant. He needed someone sensitive and someone who would listen. _But will he want to talk to me?_ "I'll do my best Headmaster. I can't promise I can make him feel better though."

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you will do what you can." With that he let go and walked back down the hall.

Hermione turned around and stared at the entrance to Malfoy's door. "Draco Malfoy." The painting swung open and she stepped inside. _He really needs to change that password_. She thought to herself.

She stepped inside to see his belongings thrown all over the room. Broken glass was scattered and a Jack Daniels bottle was laying on the floor. It looked pretty empty and she wondered just how "tipsy" he was. She slowly pulled out her wand at the thought of him in a drunken rage.

Hermione crept a bit further when she heard a low moan that made her jump. Malfoy was spread out beside his bed. It looked like he had tried to lay down but fell off.

"Oh Merlin." She whispered. His eyes were half open and bloodshot and his shirt was stained with what looked to be vomit. She didn't like the idea of him staying in this room where he could get hurt with all of the broken glass. So she placed a hovering charm on him and guided him out the door. She heard him stir in the air. "It's ok Malfoy, I'm just taking you to my room where you can sleep while I clean your room." He seemed to understand because he gave a small grunt and stopped moving.

Hermione closed the portrait of the ocean scene behind her and floated Malfoy upright. She looked uneasily at his stained shirt. _He's not sleeping in my bed with that disgusting shirt on._ With a small flick of her wand his shirt came off. _You could have gotten the stain out with magic_. Her mind taunted her. _While you are at it why don't you just make his pants come off too._ She gave a small blush at the idea her mind presented. Malfoy wasn't exactly buff. But he was certainly nice to look at. She quickly put an anti-staining charm on her bed sheets and carpet and floated him under her covers. _Why is he even in here? He doesn't have to be._ She suddenly realized that this was true. She didn't have to bring him into her room or her bed for that matter. _If he didn't stench of alcohol then it might be fun to kiss him._

And before her mind could think of any other thoughts to do to an unconscious Malfoy, she walked back out and climbed into his room again.

She gazed around at the broken glass and realized that he had broken his mirror. "Seven years bad luck," she whispered to herself. "Repairo!" And with that the mirror was itself again. But before she turned away, she placed an unbreakable charm on it. "I don't need you hurting yourself again Malfoy." Hermione picked up the Jack Daniels bottle and sniffed it. "Plech!" She groaned and tossed it into the trash. She looked inside and saw pits of parchment laying in the trash.

She picked them out of the trash and sat them down on his desk. There were only about 6 pieces and she put them together quickly. In giant scrawled writing it read. _I pray you get this, I've never used owl before. I'm so sorry Draco, he killed her. He killed your mother. I'm so sorry. –Aiden_

Hermione felt her lip tremble. _Oh my God._


	9. Pissed

Hermione was lounging on her couch reading a book when she heard Malfoy moving on her bed. Her eyes popped over the top of her book as she watched his hands slide over the sheets, moaning. She marked her spot and walked over to her bed, summoning a wet wash cloth from her bathroom. As she stood next to her bed she saw that his eyes were fluttering and out of focus.

"Hey," she said quietly, "how do you feel?" Malfoy's eyes slid to hers in confusion. "You ok?" His head was bobbing back and forth.

He looked up at her startled. "Uhhhhhhh…"

_Oh Merlin, he's going to throw up! _She quickly looked around. "_Accio trashcan_!" The trashcan flew across the room into her hand. Hermione turned around to see Malfoy sitting up looking at her. "Here!" she pointed inside, "Throw up in here!" She handed him the trashcan.

Malfoy held the trash can for a moment and looked inside.

"Go ahead, throw up in there. Get it out."

With one hand he reached out to Hermione, his hand slid behind her hair and he pulled her face to his. His lips crashed into hers and Hermione was frozen in shock. Malfoy held on to her tightly and leaned into her to the point where he almost fell off the bed. When she finally came to her senses, she gently pushed him away. His lips let go of hers and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're so pretty, Hermione," he whispered. And with that he fell back into his pillows asleep again.

Hermione thought for a moment….and nodded. "Yes, that was the first time he called me by my first name." She smiled inside, it was her first kiss. And even though it was with someone she wasn't expecting, and it tasted like alcohol, it made her feel warm inside.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Malfoy woke up groggily, his head pounding. _Now I know how Potter feels,_ he thought. He looked around and noticed that this was definitely not his room. The maroon walls would not be something he would choose.

"Where the fuck am I?" he said to himself.

"You're in my room." Hermione called from inside her bathroom. She came out with a cup of purple liquid. "Here, drink this." She held the cup out for him to take, but he didn't move.

"What the hell am I doing in your room, Granger?" He demanded. He watched her face furrow in confusion.

"So you are back to my calling me by my last name now?" She asked, with the cup still in front of her.

Malfoy ran his hand through his hair. "When don't I call you by your dirty mudblood last name?"

"What?" She asked misunderstanding splashed all over her face. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what, Granger?"

Her eyes flashed from pain to anger. She threw the cup at his head and the liquid splashed out all over the wall and pillows.

"Get OUT!" She screamed.

"What the fuck?! It never bothered you that much before!"

"Get OUT!" She picked up her wand and pointed it at him. Malfoy flew from her bed to the door in seconds. "Get the FUCK out of my ROOM!" She picked up his shirt and threw it at him.

Before he could get something else thrown at him he escaped out the door. When he came out into the hallway he saw Pansy outside his room. She turned to see him come out of Hermione's room and smiled.

"You know what they say, mudbloods of a feather flock together." She said snottily.

"I'm NOT a mudblood." He said through clenched teeth.

"You're close enough." Pansy shrieked in laughter.

"What are you doing down here, Pansy?" Malfoy demanded.

"I just came to see if any of the _true_ Slytherins decided to visit you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…" she drawled out, "some people were talking about beating the dirty muggle blood out of you. I just wanted to see if it happened yet. But I came to find something even more amusing, YOU walking out of the MUDBLOOD'S bedroom!" Her eyes traveled down to his chest. "Without your shirt no less!"

"Get out of here, Pansy!"

"Oooooo, did I touch a nerve, Draco?"

"50 points from Slytherin!" He shouted. He pointed to the end of the hall. "Now leave."

She turned to leave. Malfoy watched her saunter down the hall. "That's right Draco," she called from the end of the hallway, "piss off the Slytherins more."

Come on people! If you want more you need to review. I got ONE review for the last two chapters. You need to review people!

-Nanaja


End file.
